pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Last Adventure
Plants vs. Zombies: Last Adventure is a spin-off of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. Functioning as more of a sequel to the original Plants vs. Zombies, PvZLA features more mechanics from the original game rather than the sequel. This game features a new and improved gameplay and new gimmicks, new plants, new zombies, and a new story. PVZ: LA is a free PVZ game available for PC/Android/Nintendo Switch only. Its current version is 1.0.0. You can have an account with Google, Microsoft, and Nintendo. The game is for ages 7 and up. PVZ: LA is a challenging game so it is recommended for veterans of the Plants vs. Zombies series. Team/People on this Wiki Drawers: & Minigame Makers: , , & Page Layout: & Join: If you would be interested in joining the PvZ: LA team, ask in the comments and the creator will let you know, also ask for a specific position(s). Release Dates * Version 1.0.0, June 15, 2019 * Version 1.0.1 July 1, 2019 * Version 1.0.2 August 3, 2019 Modes Adventure Mode: Adventure Mode is the main mode returning from the original Plants vs. Zombies. Travel through this adventure mode in the classic gameplay, defending houses from hordes of zombies with plants. The full story and worlds can be found later in the page. Minigames: Minigames are a new mode that feature certain criteria and circumstances. There are currently five announced minigames: Love the River, Darkness, Mountain Madness, TBA, and TBA. Co-op Mode: In this all new mode, players can play an altered adventure mode or minigames head on with another around the world. Information and Gameplay Story Crazy Dave and Penny have been tracking the zombies' pizza deliveries to 501 Brains Street. They steal the zombies' secret plans to control the world. The secret plants they discover are overpower the plants with the zombies from the main zombie bases. Penny takes them to the zombies' main bases so they can wipe out the zombies there so they can't take over the world. Adventure Mode Worlds There are currently three worlds in adventure mode. Tutorial The Tutorial, similar to the original Plants vs. Zombies, has four days. Rushing River Rushing River: Rushing River is the first area after the tutorial. It has 25 levels, 7 new plants, and 15 new zombies. There is a river in every level in Rushing Rivers, which leads to the gimmick. Plants can be plants on water with lily pads, unless they are an aquatic plant. There are also bridges that only require flower pots to have plants placed. Rushing River has levels without bridges with means Canoe Zombies can go down and jump out. Eery Europe Through the dark castles of a zombie-filled place remains one of the zombie's plan pieces, the plants must go though 30 levels to get it. Save 6 plants and defeat 13 new zombies! Most of the days will be darkness, so get your Plantern and head over! Vacation Get Away Beach world(Coming Soon)Category:Games